


In which Fitz comforts Simmons.

by Fitzsimmonsingaf



Series: Fitzsimmons One-Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Feels, Fitz is the best (unofficial) boyfriend, Fluff, Grandmother dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsingaf/pseuds/Fitzsimmonsingaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma gets a call from her mother saying her grandmother has died. And Fitz comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Fitz comforts Simmons.

Jemma ran into the lab, tears streaming down her face.   
"Jemma?" Fitz asked as she flung her arms around his neck. "Jem? Jemma, what's wrong?" He whispered slowly rubbing her back. "Talk to me."  
"She's dead." She croaked.

*** Earlier that day ***

Bobbi, Daisy and Jemma sat in Skye's bunk, on her bed blasting music from the stereo. They were having a girly night in, as they had the weekend off, so they could get drunk, do girly stuff they did when they were 15, makeovers, face masks, watch girly and scary films... They had asked May but it wasn't her thing. Jemma took a dip of her beer.  
"What now?" She asked.  
"Mama Mia?" Daisy suggested. Bobbi nodded.  
"Sure." She smiled. They had got about halfway through the film and "Lay all your love on me" played.  
"I love this song!" Daisy said pulling Bobbi up. She wrapped and arm round her waist.   
"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat!" Daisy sung pointing at Jemma, who was smiling.  
"It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck." Bobbi said dancing with Daisy. They continued their dancing until Jemma jumped up.  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me!" She sang loudly.  
"Oi, ladies! Keep it down." Hunter said. Daisy pressed a kiss on Bobbi's lips before sitting down. After a few minutes, Jemma got a call from her mum.  
"Hi mum." She said smiling. She heard crying through the phone. "Mum? What's wrong?" She asked pausing Mama Mia.   
"Your grandma died. She died this morning, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." She sobbed.  
"Thank you mum." Jemma whispered before hanging up. A tear slipped out of her eye as she turned to face the girls. "You guys continue, okay?" She said, her voice breaking. She picked up her beer and ran to the lab. Daisy and Bobbi looked at each other, deciding whether they should go find her.  
"In a minute." Bobbi told her.

******

"Who is?" Fitz asked quietly.  
"My grandma." She said, starting to cry more. "She died this morning." Fitz squeezed Jemma tighter.  
"Is okay, Jems, okay?" He reassured. He stayed hugging her until a song came on.  
 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.   
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind.   
I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. _  
Fitz slowly started swaying, adjusting his hands to her waist. Jemma cracked a little smile resting her head on his chest.  
' _Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you.   
Fitz took Simmons' hand and spun her around, as she giggled.  
"Simmons?!" Daisy yelled. "Babes? Are you okay?" She asked before being shushed by Bobbi as they saw Fitz dancing with her. As the song finished Jemma pulled herself closer to Fitz resting her head on his chest again.   
"You okay?" Fitz asked, still swaying.  
"I'm better." She said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
